My Kind of Girl
by HPS19
Summary: {AU} Sohma Yuki, a quiet prince with a heart of ice, had thought that it would be easy for him to be the heir. But that was before he found out that he can only become king if he will agree to be engaged to Honda Tohru, a cheerful orphan with a heart of gold. Yuki grudgingly agrees, but only on the condition that their relationship will only be platonic and nothing more. —YxT
1. ღPrologueღ

**-;-**

* * *

><p><strong>My Kind of Girl<strong>

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis:<strong> AU. Prince Sohma Yuki, a boy with outward kindness and a heart frozen in ice, had thought that it would easy for him to ascend to the throne. But there was actually a catch in Akito's words: he could only become king if he would agree to be engaged to Honda Tohru, a nice, cheerful orphan girl with a heart of gold. Yuki agreed to Akito's deal, but only on the condition that their relationship would only be platonic and nothing more. Yukiru.

**Warning:** May contain grammatical errors and amateurish mistakes. Sorry. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, well, Yuki would get Tohru, not Machi. -.-

* * *

><p><strong>.My <strong>K i n d** of **G i r l**.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**P**

R

_**O**_

L

_**O**_

G

**U**

E

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, Yuki?"

Sohma Yuki stared blankly at Sohma Akito's faintly amused face and replied, "Hai, Akito-sama."

"Good." She slid out of her throne with grace, extending her hand towards him as she made her way to where he was. "Do we have a deal, then?"

Yuki stiffened for a moment before letting her touch his head with reluctance. "Hai."

"Good, good." Akito sounded pleased. "Honda Tohru-kun, as from what I've heard, is a fine young lady. She'll be good for you."

"Akito-sama, may I ask you a question?" Yuki said quietly.

"Of course you may. What is it?"

He levelled his gaze on her. "What kind of benefit will you get by letting me marry a complete stranger?"

Akito smiled mysteriously. "Oh, Yuki. You still have many things to know and to remember. You still don't know who you really are. Well, someday, that will all change." Her hand retracted back to her side. "You are dismissed."

Yuki bowed his head as a sign of respect. "As you wish, Akito-sama."

He left the room with angry and puzzled thoughts.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"SUGOI..." SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD HONDA TOHRU breathed out in wonder. "Such a huge mansion..."

Someone placed an arm around her in a carefree manner. "Ne, Tohru," Uotani Arisa said, a hint of concern colouring her voice. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know that you can just back out anytime—anytime at all."

Tohru heaved a soft sigh. "Don't worry about me, Uo-chan. I'm sure that I can do this. I mean, okaa-san and otou-san... I don't want to let them down."

"We know that, Tohru-kun," Hanajima Saki said quietly yet meaningfully. "But it all matters on what _you_ feel. Don't you have any protests or complaints on this matter?"

"Well, from what I've heard, Sohma-san is a nice person," Tohru said. "I'm sure that I can make this work. I just have to be positive!" A fire of determination glinted in her eyes.

Uo chuckled. "Glad to see that you're doing just fine."

Hana smiled softly, but her eyes were dark with worry. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you?"

"Hai. I want to do this by myself, Hana-chan," Tohru replied cheerfully. "Thank you for worrying, though. You too, Uo-chan." Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. "You two are my _bestest_ friends in the whole world!"

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

YUKI'S EYES WERE BLANK and empty as they stared at the girl who was hugging her two friends out the window. He gazed at the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way her eyes shone in the sunlight, and the way her positive, cheerful demeanour seemed to light up her surroundings. He scrutinized her clothes, the manner she carried herself in, and her aura that radiated pure bliss.

Yuki let out a snort as he pulled the curtains back to its original state where it was covering the glass pane.

There's no doubt about it. The girl's an oblivious idiot.

Someone who I will never fall in love with.

_Ever_.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**E n d**

**of**

**Prologue**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong> And there you have it! The prologue's done! Now, if only chapter one's a bit better than this short premise...


	2. ღChapter Oneღ

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>My Kind of Girl<strong>

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tohru's a little OOC because she's eighteen, meaning she's more mature compared to what she was in the beginning of the manga.

The suffix —dono usually means to address someone as 'lord'. I find this a bit more appropriate to use in this story rather than the suffix —sama.

Ouji or Ouji-sama means 'prince'.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Chapter One**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Appearances**

**:**

**C**

**a**

**n**

**:**

**Be**

**:**

**D**

**e**

**c**

**i**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**n**

**g**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"OH MY! YOU MUST be Honda Tohru-kun!" Sohma Shigure exclaimed with a bit of excitement to his tone. "You look so kawaii~!"

Akito coughed slightly while gripping Shigure's ear. _Hard_. "Anyway, Tohru-san, right?" She gave a sweet smile, gripping Shigure's ear even harder. The latter yelped in pain. "Please do come in."

Tohru sweatdropped, laughing nervously. "Ah, _hai_, Akito-dono, Shigure-dono."

"Oh. Please call me Akito."

Shigure interjected, "Call me Shi-kun!" and earned a hard grip on his other ear.

"_Itai_!" he said painfully. "Gomen, gomen, Akito! I was just kidding!"

"You had better be," Akito muttered before plastering a hospitable smile on her face. "By the way, Tohru-san, have you met Yuki yet?"

"Ah, _iie_," Tohru replied. "I haven't met Sohma-san yet. But I do get a glimpse of him in school and magazines and newspapers and the like. He's a really famous prince."

"Yes, he apparently is." Akito inclined her head behind slightly and called out, "Yuki! Come down here!"

Tohru sweatdropped. So the King and Queen _were_ a lot like normal people after all.

"I'm here," a quiet voice said.

Tohru turned towards the source and caught her breath.

Sohma Yuki truly was more handsome and appealing in person; he had an uncommon tuft of silver hair, enigmatic eyes, and an elegant and refined yet aloof manner. In their school, some said that Yuki resembled a lot like every girl's Prince Charming. Some said that he was always calm, cool, and collected, while some said that he was cold, distant, and an introvert at heart.

However, Tohru believed that all three, even though they contradicted each other, were true. Every person has their own visage and a collection or variety of personalities depending on the circumstances. Yet it unnerved her that Sohma Yuki was like a guy with different masks, like she didn't know what his true personality really was.

When they locked stares, hers curious and his empty, she felt something, and it wasn't a tingling of the beginning of a crush.

It almost felt like déjà vu.

"You must be Honda-san," he said in a sudden warm, friendly voice, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. "Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand towards her.

Feeling sheepish and embarrassed, she shook it quickly and replied in a shy yet steady voice, "Pleased to meet you too, ouji-sama." She felt the sudden need to address him respectfully.

Yuki let out a quiet chuckle. "No need for formalities, Honda-san. I suggest that you just call me Sohma-san as you did earlier."

Tohru's face immediately went red. "A—Ah!" _He heard my conversation with Akito-san and Shigure-san!_ "G—Gomenasai, ouji-sa—I mean, Sohma-san!"

"Like I said, there's no need to apologize." His hand cupped her chin and lifted it up for her to face him. "You look really pretty," he said softly. "Your okaa-san and your otou-san must be real beautiful and handsome people."

_No wonder girls call him their Prince Charming_, Tohru thought, blushing. "_Hai_! They were. I always looked up to them like they were angels who fell down from the sky." Her expression took on a dreamy state as it always did whenever she talked about her parents.

Yuki's eyes went wide in realization. "You're speaking in past tense. Does that mean they're..."

She blinked at him. "They're in heaven," she replied nonchalantly in a soft voice. "And they're always watching over me."

"Gomen," Yuki apologized suddenly in a sincere voice. "I spoke too casually about them when I had no idea—"

"Sohma-san," Tohru said tenderly, "you don't have to apologize. In fact, you just complimented them, right? You didn't do anything wrong."

He was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating her words. "You're a really nice person, Honda-san," he said quietly, though he wasn't looking at her as he spoke. His gaze was faraway, and his entire aura sent out a message of aloofness.

Tohru watched him silently, calm curiosity sweeping over her as she studied his fathomless dark eyes. He was an enigma, a puzzle that was needed to be solved. His charming and friendly demeanour didn't seem to be who he really was, so what was his true personality?

A mysterious guy, indeed.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"SO YOU TWO DIDN'T speak to each other after that?" Uo inquired, placing a piece of sushi into her mouth. "What kind of communication is that?"

Hana was quietly eating her steaming lunch, but her two best friends knew that she was listening.

"I don't really know how to talk to him, Uo-chan," Tohru said with a small groan of unhappiness escaping from her mouth. "I mean, even though I'm eighteen and talk to boys occasionally, Sohma-san just seems so different that I don't know what to do whenever he's around."

"Oh my," Hana said, faintly amused. "Tohru-kun, it seems that you feel flustered around him."

"F—Flustered?" Tohru stammered. "Why would I be like that?"

Uo leaned closer to her with a devious grin on her face. "You like Sohma Yuki, don't you, Tohru?"

Tohru went tomato-red. "_I_—_Iie_! I just don't know how to act around him..."

"Do you want to practice, Tohru-kun?" Hana asked suddenly.

"Eh? Practice?" Tohru said, confused.

"Yes. _Practice_." Hana suddenly waved and called out, "Sohma Ouji-sama!"

Tohru froze. "H-Hana-chan!" she said in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, Tohru," Uo said. "Hana's right, you know. You'll know how to act around him if you two are together all the time."

"Hai, Hanajima-san?" an all-too-familiar voice inquired behind Tohru.

"Ah, ouji-sama," Hana said. "Is it all right if you will eat here next to Tohru-kun?"

There was a small pause before Yuki spoke. "I shall take you up on that offer, Hanajima-san. And please call me Sohma-san."

When Yuki was seated, Uo scrutinized him from head to toe. "So this is how the so-called ouji-sama looks up close," she said absently.

Tohru felt slightly horrified. "Uo-chan!"

"What?" Uo shrugged. "I was just saying what was on my mind."

"It's all right, Honda-san," Yuki said politely. "I know they mean well."

"You're surprisingly understanding," Uo commented, looking slightly surprised. "Totally not like what the rumours say."

"Why? What do the rumours say, Uotani-san?" Yuki inquired.

Uo hesitated. "It's nothing you should know, ouji-sa—I mean, _Sohma_."

Yuki didn't appear to be bothered at all by the lack of the honourific. "Then if that's the case, I shall trust Uotani-san's judgement."

Uo broke into a smile. "You know, I'm really starting to like you, Sohma."

Hana, who was still quietly eating her meal, interjected, "Arisa, Sohma-san is going to get engaged to Tohru-kun."

"Not _that_ kind of like! Geez, Hana." Uo propped up her elbow on the table, leaning her head against it as she stared at Yuki intently. "_Oi_, Sohma. You'd better not hurt her, or else—"

"Uo-chan!" Tohru exclaimed, horrified.

"Are you threatening me, Uotani-san?" Yuki's tone was purely polite and genuinely curious.

"If you want to look at it that way, then yes, I _am_ threatening you," Uo replied cheerfully.

Yuki gave an equally cheerful smile. "Then I will make sure not to make Honda-san sad."

Tohru was embarrassed, partly caused by the fuss Uo was making and partly because of Yuki's somewhat sarcastic compliance. "G-Gomenasai, Sohma-san. Uo-chan didn't really mean what she said—"

Yuki turned to her and smiled. "I know, Honda-san. There's really no need for you to worry. The two of us are just getting along with each other."

"E-Eh...?"

A thoughtful look crossed his face as he seemed to remember something. Then, to Tohru's utter surprise, he took her by the arm, albeit gently, and gestured for her to stand up.

"Can we talk for a moment?" he asked her. "Preferably somewhere private."

"O-Okay," Tohru stuttered, letting him lead her away from the cafeteria. However, that did not stop her from sending apologetic glances towards her two best friends.

What could Yuki want to talk about with her?

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**End **of **Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Done. And now I'm off to write chapter two. But give some feedback, okay? :)


End file.
